Terminal services gateway is a well-known specific gateway interface for tunneling communications between clients and servers implementing operating systems compatible with the terminal services gateway interface, e.g., Microsoft Windows 7® or Microsoft Windows Server®. Secure shell is a well-known global secure network communication protocol for communication between remote clients and servers. Many machines running substantially arbitrary operating systems may communicate via secure shell. However, terminal services gateway, and other specific gateway interfaces, may lack a universal interface to allow a substantially arbitrary client computing device to interact with a service implementing terminal services gateway communication. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to allowing a client implementing a global secure network communication protocol, e.g., secure shell, to communicate with a service implementing a specific gateway interface, e.g., terminal services gateway, may be desirable.